Aurore des sens
by Mathelys
Summary: Entre la nuit et le jour. Entre le sommeil et l'éveil. L'aurore. Temps de l'entre deux. Temps de surprise et de découverte. Temps où les sens prennent le dessus : état comateux laissé par les prémices du songe où un soupir étouffé peut se faire entendre.


Bonsoir, ou Bonjour.

Je me laisse tenter par l'écriture d'une fiction, ou plutôt d'un OS. L'histoire de réveil, spécial. Je mets un Rating T mais je pourrai toujours l'augmenter. Bien entendu, rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est l'idée.

Je vous laisse lecteur et juge. J'attends impatiemment vos critiques.

_**Mathelys.**_

* * *

**Aurore des Sens**

Le soleil perça à travers les rideaux à peine tirés de la chambre. La lueur claire illuminait de sa couleur pâle chargée de rosée matinale la moquette ainsi que les pieds du lit en parti cachés par les couvertures rejetées hors du lit. Les quelques faibles rayons laissaient apercevoir les silhouettes de deux corps bien loin d'être enlacés sur le lit. L'une, à l'extrémité droite, dormait en chien de fusil, un bras puissant enserrant un oreiller moelleux en plume d'oie, tandis que l'autre, tournée vers la première, rêvait à plat ventre la tête au centre du lit et les jambes emmêlées au reste des draps épars en satin perle. Leur respiration était calme et régulière. Les rayons de soleil se faisaient de plus en plus précis et commençaient à caresser le bord du matelas. Ils finirent par enrober la silhouette endormie, la réchauffant de ses faibles caresses. Comme galvanisée par elles, la femme finit par se retourner dans son sommeil, enserrant encore plus étroitement entre ses cuisses les draps soyeux. Elle exposa ainsi son petit corps aux mains tièdes de l'astre.

Alerté par le mouvement, ou bien par les rayons glissant sur son visage, l'homme à ses côtés se réveillait doucement. Tout d'abord sa respiration se fit moins profonde, puis ses yeux se mirent à papillonner. La luminosité ambiante agressant ses yeux clairs finit par le réveiller définitivement. Il émit un grognement tout en se protégeant les yeux d'une main fine mais puissante, de celles qui savent presser un corps sans le blesser, de celles qui savent l'enflammer. Draco Malfoy fit glisser sa main afin de les protéger du creux de son bras. Il ne voulait pas complètement se réveiller, seulement rester dans cet entre deux, encore engourdi par le sommeil pendant que ses sens essayaient de reprendre possession de son corps. Et se réveiller, il le savait, signifiait rependre conscience de la réalité, repartir une journée de plus, épuisante, en compagnie de Granger à cause de ce fichu Ministère, et ça, il souhaitait absolument le repousser au maximum et profiter de la quiétude qu'apportait le silence. Draco respira plus profondément, essayant sans doute de récupérer les affres du sommeil qui lui échappaient inexorablement. Lentement, comme pour vérifier qu'il ne lui manquait rien, sa main glissa jusqu'à son aine où la tension matinale se faisait déjà sentir. Il soupira, déjà las de cette journée bien trop tôt commencée à son goût au vu de la lueur à peine rosée qui l'avait éveillé. Doucement, il sentait le sommeil le regagner. Il était enfin dans cet état comateux laissé par les prémices du songe quand un soupir étouffé se fit entendre.

Hermione Granger, toujours plongée dans un profond sommeil, rêvait. Or il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe quel rêve. Il s'agissait de ces rêves qui vous font battre le cœur plus vite, resserrer imperceptiblement les cuisses, ressortir indécemment la pointe des seins et cambrer les reins sans que vous ne puissiez rien y faire. Oui, Hermione Granger rêvait. Et tout son corps parlait pour elle. Elle ne saurait se rappeler à son réveil de quoi était exactement fait son songe, de ce qui la faisait tant soupirer et frémir d'émoi. Quelques détails sans doute : des mains fortes la serrant étroitement, un souffle dans sa nuque ou bien un dos ferme auquel se raccrocher. Ou peut-être même ne se rappellerai-t-elle de rien. Seules resteraient une légère humidité entre ses cuisses et une inexplicable satisfaction. Un autre soupir, sans doute un peu plus profond, s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

L'aine de Draco Malfoy se fit plus douloureuse à ce son évocateur. Perdu à mi-chemin entre éveil et sommeil, il se laissait guider. Cependant, quelques mouvements à ses côtés perturbèrent ce qu'il pensait être un rêve déjà prometteur. Il quitta à nouveau les bras de Morphée et, pestant intérieurement contre cette idiote de Granger, il se tourna vers elle, prêt à la secouer pour la calmer. Roulant sur le côté, les nerfs à fleur de peau, il fit face à un spectacle auquel il était bien loin de s'attendre. A sa gauche, Hermione Granger, la tête tournée vers lui, émit un gémissement des plus provocateurs en basculant légèrement la tête en arrière. Les yeux clos, la respiration courte, elle semblait être en proie à un tournent des plus agréables. Ses yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent sous le choc. Son bas ventre reçu un électrochoc et se durcit derechef. Il avait sous les yeux, à moitié nue, Hermione Granger, peut-être la femme qu'il détestait le plus au monde, en train de gémir d'un plaisir contenu. C'était la chose la plus érotique qu'il avait vue dans sa vie. Son corps entier était tendu sous la vision qu'elle lui offrait. Et il la maudit alors de tout son être.

Le corps en proie à des émotions incontrôlables, Hermione subissait son rêve merveilleux. La pointe des seins tendues vers l'avant, elle se tordit contre le matelas. A cause de ses mouvements, le lâche débardeur gris en coton qu'elle portait remonta le long de son estomac, dévoilant des hanches aux quelques rondeurs appétissantes. La bretelle gauche se retrouva au niveau de son coude laissant voir au regard obscurci de Draco Malfoy le haut d'un sein pâle. Le tissu, retenu par le téton durci de plaisir, découvrait la hauteur d'un tatouage qu'il pouvait à peine deviner. Hermione soupira une nouvelle fois, resserra ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre, les frottant de manière à ce que les draps entrent en contact avec son entrejambe sensible tout en se cambra quelque peu, ce qui fit sauter la mince barrière opposée par le téton érigé et dévoiler le sein tatoué.

Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer, son souffle était tout aussi désordonné que celui de la jeune femme. Il ne savait où regarder. S'il devait détourner les yeux ou boire de tout son soul l'érotisme qui se dégageait d'Hermione. Tout son être ne cessait de lui rappeler que c'était Hermione Granger. La meilleure amie de Potter, sans doute la fiancée de Weasley, la fille de moldue qu'il avait toujours détestée. Mais sa libido, elle, lui hurlait de ne pas gâcher ce moment de pur érotisme. L'érection plus que jamais douloureuse, il suivit la courbe de ses hanches, l'arrondi de ses cuisses, remontant un peu vers la tâche humide laissée sur les draps crèmes puis il dirigea son regard sur ses seins presque dénudés. Les pointes dressées le mettaient au supplice et quand enfin l'un d'eux lui apparu, il ne pu se retenir de fermer les yeux et d'inspirer profondément, essayant sans succès de se détendre. Un mouvement plus brusque de la part d'Hermione lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Il observa alors le tatouage qui couvrait son sein nu. Même s'il n'en comprenait le sens, il trouva cela terriblement sexy.

C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que la respiration d'Hermione se faisait plus erratique, alors que sa poitrine se soulevait beaucoup plus vite et que ses mouvements de bassin étaient plus prononcés. Il avait horriblement envie de la toucher, plus encore que de se toucher, ce qui était peu dire, étant donné le besoin étouffant qu'il avait de se libérer. Hermione bougea encore, tournant une nouvelle fois son visage vers lui en relevant son bras vers l'oreiller, le point serré par le plaisir évident qu'elle ressentait. Draco ne se retint pas plus longtemps, il avança sa main vers le téton découvert, le frôla de sa paume, puis des ses doigts. Enfin, il le pinça et le fit légèrement rouler entre son pouce et son index. La réaction de la jeune femme ne se fit pas attendre : comme s'il avait ouvert les vannes de son plaisir, Hermione Granger se cambra sous ses yeux, les seins tendus à tout rompre, les cuisses plus que pressées, elle bascula la tête en arrière, serra l'oreiller à s'en rendre les jointures blanches et enfonça les ongles de son autre mains dans le matelas en émettant un bruit entre le feulement et le gémissement, laissant Draco tremblant.

Sans qu'il n'arrive réellement à l'assimiler, Hermione Granger venait de jouir sous ses yeux, à lui, Draco Malfoy.

Pendant que celle-ci reprenait un souffle normal, toujours endormie, Draco Malfoy se jeta hors du lit, n'y tenant plus, et se dirigea à grands pas vers la salle de bain afin d'y prendre un douche. Froide ou chaude, il ne savait pas encore.


End file.
